The Lost Girl
by FanWoman21
Summary: Tamsin Michaels was an abused and broken woman until the day Marcel saved her life. They are lovers, friends, and he is her savior. Now the Originals are back and she feels to connected to them for some reason. She discovers lost memories, secrets, danger, family and most of all love. AU Marcel/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Tamsin Michaels was an abused and broken woman until the day Marcel saved her life. They are lovers, friends, and he is her savior. Now the Originals are back and she feels to connected to them for some reason. She discovers lost memories, secrets, danger, family and most of all love. AU Marcel/OC.

**Note: **Some of the episodes will go according to how it happened in the show but it is mostly going to be AU this includes the fact that Rebekah and Marcel called Mikael to New Orleans, that won't be happening here. They will have a past yes but it will not happen in current times.

Tamsin Michaels - Rachel Skarsten

* * *

**One**

A young woman with blonde hair to just below her shoulders and blue eyes stood on the balcony, the sun shining in her hair and looked out over the city. She stood at five feet ten inches and was barefoot wearing dark blue skinny jeans and a white v-neck. Scars showed through on her back and came around the cover her arms. She didn't find herself beautiful with them but others still did at least the one that mattered did.

"You were supposed to stay in bed," a voice said from behind her.

"Couldn't sleep anymore," she said.

"I had hoped the nightmares would stop," the dark skinned man said wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"When you've lived most of your life with a psychopath nightmares, just like scars, don't go away easily," she said sadly.

Marcel Gerard had spent many years with Niklaus Mikaelson who was essentially a sinister vampire but even Klaus for all his faults never showed as much cruelty to anyone that Tamsin's foster father showed her. Six years ago Marcel had been just outside New Orleans taking care of business for Father Kieran when he stumbled upon something that both broke his heart and terrified him. Ever since then Tamsin has been by his side ruling New Orleans with him, though she didn't like to be called queen.

"I just want to make things better," He said moving her golden hair so that it was over right shoulder.

"You have Marcel don't believe otherwise. Besides you forget I'm a tough girl, a fighter and not entirely human," Tamsin stated with a smile thinking of all the ways that magic ran through her. Nature, expression, and ancestral magic didn't apply to her and despite all the things that lower vampires said she knew that Marcel loved her, she was his queen and he was her savior but Tamsin could feel something dark coming and she knew it might just destroy them all.

~The Lost Girl~

Tamsin was watching and listening to Marcel sing from her place at the bar. The bar, La Rogue, was run pretty much by vampires and it was kind of funny to her that they respected her so much because when she had first come here they didn't but then she saved them and now they treated her like they treated Marcel, with respect. She heard girls whistle and cheer and smirked because she knew that he was hers just as she was his. Marcel must have seen the smirk because he smirked right back at her and continued to sing. Tamsin felt the air around her change and she stiffened slightly and turned to see a man with blond curly hair and blue eyes walk in looking right at Marcel. There was something about him and she felt a connection with him which freaked her out a little bit but most of all she wanted to know who he was. She saw from the way he was glaring at Marcel that he might cause trouble for her lover and that made her suspicious. Thierry and Diego must have felt her fear or something because they looked at her curiously but she just shook her head as Marcel came over to them.

"Hey beautiful," Marcel greeted pulling her into a kiss and kept a hand on her shoulder as he pulled away to take the drink from Thierry.

"You killed it man," Diego said laughing.

"Thanks man," Marcel said glancing briefly at him but kept his eyes on Tamsin and she smiled.

Tamsin both saw and felt how Marcel stiffened and put her guard up. She stood so that she was standing next to him and watched him look at the man that had come in earlier. She didn't like the glare that the blonde was sending to Marcel and glared at him in kind.

"Klaus," Marcel greeted no emotion in his voice.

"Marcel," the blonde man said back.

"It's been a hundred years since your papa ran you out of town," Marcel said take a step closer to the man.

"Has it really been that long?" Klaus asked and Tamsin could tell it was sarcastic.

"The way I remember it he ran you out of town leaving behind a trail of dead vampires," Marcel told.

Tamsin didn't listen to anything else they said as the two of them got closer and she was afraid because she could tell the blonde was powerful but if he tried to hurt Marcel he would have to get through her first. She relaxed slightly when she saw them hug and then found out that it was Niklaus Mikaelson, Marcel's friend and sire and she saw them laughing as Marcel threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Klaus there is someone very special to me that I want you to meet," Marcel said throwing an arm over Tamsin's shoulder and leading them to the back office.

Klaus was smirking at both Marcel and her which she narrowed her eyes at. Luckily Thierry and Diego had followed so she had back up and she watched as Marcel went around to sit at his desk while Klaus sat on the otherside. Tamsin stood there for a minute subconsciously trying to hide the scars and knew that despite the heat she shouldn't have worn a v-neck and jeans with ankle boots. Marcel gave her a look, a look he always gave her when she got this way and he smiled at her.

"Klaus this lovely young woman is my friend, confidante, and the woman I love," Marcel said pointing to Tamsin and she tried to hide herself when she saw him looking at her scars, "Tamsin this is my mentor, father figure, my sire and friend Niklaus Mikaelson."

"Nice to meet you," Tamsin said as she walked over and was pulled down to sit in Marcel's lap.

"Pleasure love you are quite a beauty," Klaus said and Tamsin wanted to make a comment when she saw the look in his eyes, it was like he admired the scars and truly meant that she was beautiful.

"Thanks," she said instead leaning back into Marcel.

Tamsin watched Klaus and while he and Marcel talked. Her powers, her gifts were different and while she had magic she wasn't bound by anything that could hold her back she also had vampire tendencies like quick healing and speed but none of their weaknesses so she was powerful in her own right she just wasn't going to let Klaus know that and she knew Marcel wasn't either. As soon as Klaus mentioned Jane Ann Devereaux, Tamsin felt anger run through her and remembered a memory of her dark past.

_A ten year old Tamsin cried as her foster father muttered words under his breath and cut her skin. She yelled out wanting it to stop but it wouldn't and then she saw a woman. The woman didn't look from around the area and she had brown eyes and brown hair with tan skin. Tamsin gave her a pleading look begging her to save her but the woman instead looked up at the man with no emotion in her eyes._

"_Victor should I come back later?" she asked._

"_Yes Jane Ann you should," her foster father answered._

It was that defining moment that changed Tamsin forever. She had hoped at first that if someone saw or knew they would save her but the witches knew and they didn't do shit. She was so relieved when Marcel made the rules and hearing that Jane Ann was going to die was just icing on the cake for her. She stood up and waited because she knew that despite wanting to see Jane Ann die that Marcel didn't want her there and while normally she would argue she was too tired to do that now. Marcel kissed her forehead and left Diego to watch over her while he went to make sure that Jane Ann could never bother anyone ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is where things change guys so be ready.**

**2. Tamsin Changes Things**

Tamsin sighed as she hugged the jacket closer to her and walked around the city. She snuck off because she needed time alone though she knew Marcel would get mildly pissed about that but she didn't care. Her powers were something of a mystery to pretty much everyone and there were times that she got this sense that there was something she needed to help with, to change and she had that feeling right now but didn't know what it was trying to tell her. Her thinking was interrupted when she heard what sounded like Klaus and someone else talking. Tamsin cloaked herself including her scent and crept closer so she could hear them from where they were talking.

"This child could save our family," the dark haired one said to Klaus a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm a hybrid I don't need to be saved," Klaus said with a smirk but Tamsin could see something in his eyes, like he was lonely.

Suddenly Tamsin knew what it was Jane Ann was up to just like she knew that she needed to stop whatever it was the witches were planning. She rushed away and kept walking until she came upon the cemetery one of the many places of her nightmares. There was a specific reason she hated witches and that was because these witches refused to help her and now they were paying the price. She stopped outside the crypt and listened to Sophie and the witches talk.

"Are you really going to do this? Are you really going to kill yourself and that wolf along with her child?" Sabine's voice floated through.

"If I have to I will," Sophie declared.

Tamsin growled because it seemed that the witches just didn't learn. They were using an innocent girl and her unborn child for their plans and that wasn't going to happen. The wolves were another supernatural being that could have helped her but didn't. Unlike the stories that Jane Ann told the rest of the wolves were not run out they instead agreed to leave for ten years as punishment for what they could have stopped but didn't. Tamsin closed her eyes and felt for the connection that binded this wolf and Sophie. When she finally found it she used all her strength and magic to break it. She heard Sophie gasp as well as another girl, the wolf and knew it was time to make herself known.

"Bad move Sophie," Tamsin said walking in her eyes changing from blue to purple.

"You don't understand," Sophie cried.

"I don't understand yeah right Sophie. I understand that for ten years you and your witch friends as well as the wolves watched as that monster tortured me over and over again. I know that six years ago when Marcel finally rescued me that he punished you all. The difference between you and the wolves Sophie is that they agreed to their punishment because they knew they had failed but you witches are just hypocritical judgmental bitches who don't know shit. Now you want to try to use an innocent girl because you don't like what happened, sorry sweetie not on my watch," Tamsin said turning to the girl, "Come with me and I promise on my life that you won't be hurt."

Hayley was at a stand still and didn't know what to do. On one hand was the witches that had kidnapped her and threatened to kill her and on the other was a woman she didn't know that had saved her. She could tell from the way the blonde girl was talking that she had been lied to about the wolf situation but the problem was she didn't know either of them. Hayley then took the girl's hand because better the devil that saved you then the devil that tried to kill you. The two had been walking for a little while and the wolf tried not to look at the scars but it was hard because she was disgusted not at the blonde but at who did them because anyone who would do that was truly a monster.

"What was that? And what did you mean the wolves were punished?" Hayley finally spoke as the blonde continued to walk looking all around her.

"Look right now isn't the time. Jane Ann was right wolves are usually taken by Marcel and questioned but that's only because he doesn't trust them," the blonde explained.

"Please do explain Tamsin why that is," a voice said and Hayley looked to see Klaus and Elijah but the wolf felt Tamsin tense.

"Klaus," the blonde growled.

"If it isn't Marcel's lover, friend and oh yes his queen," Klaus smirked.

Tamsin was really getting pissed off at people calling her queen. The only reason she let Marcel do it was because he didn't mean it the way everyone else did. Also there was the issue of the pregnant wolf to take care of not that she was going to kill her for the crimes of her family.

"You already know what they did or can you not see," Tamsin said to Klaus ignoring the other man.

"So they are the ones that caused those scars that cover your body," Klaus more said than asked.

"The wolves and the witches are responsible for this and so much more. Marcel saved me and punished them. The wolves knew they did wrong so they took their punishment which was ten years of banishment on the condition that when they came back they abided by Marcel's rules. The witches being the stuck up bitches they are didn't see what they did wrong and they paid for it now get the hell out of my way I have a wolf and an unborn child to protect from a coven of witches," Tamsin said coldly.

"I'm with her because she saved me from being bound to Sophie," Hayley spoke up glaring at the hybrid.

"What makes you think you can take on a coven of witches?" Klaus asked.

"Why do you follow me and find out?" Tamsin said pushing Hayley softly and the two girls walked around Klaus.

Tamsin hated the connection she felt to the wolf girl though she had a feeling it wasn't so much the wolf but the child she carried. It seemed that in some way she was connected to the Originals and she didn't understand it all but she couldn't care because she was powerful and she sure as hell wasn't afraid. As she led the wolf as well as the two Originals following her back to Marcel she knew that her lover might be well a little upset but she couldn't care. Tamsin knew that changing this just might have saved Marcel a whole lot of heartache but even still the blonde could still feel something evil, dark and sinister in the air and knew that it was connected to the witches and everyone would be needed to defeat it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Three**

Tamsin stood in the office face to face with Marcel while Elijah, Klaus, and Hayley stood off to the side. She had been right and Marcel was pissed though she didn't know what he was more pissed about, the fact that she had saved a wolf and brought her back here or the fact that she went to see the witches.

"Anything could have happened," Marcel said his voice hard.

"I wasn't about to let the witches use her," Tamsin stated determined.

"Look you guys just tell the truth," Hayley said annoyed and Tamsin sent Marcel a look as he stepped closer to her and Elijah looked ready to move.

"The question isn't if I can tell you the truth little girl. Do you know the reason your family of wolves was banished?" Marcel asked.

"Jane Ann said it was because you ordered them out twenty years ago though I have a feeling she was lying by the look on her face," Hayley said pointing at Tamsin.

"Sixteen years ago a little girl was found by the witches of New Orleans in the woods. The girl was seven and very powerful as the magic she possessed was bound by nature or anything they had ever seen. She was given to a warlock based on the outskirts of New Orleans and his wife a wolf from the Crescent Moon clan. You want monsters little girl they were monsters and instead of helping the witches of New Orleans stood by and did nothing until finally six years ago a young girl came to me and what I found horrified even a vampire like me. Ever since the girl has been protected and I banished the wolves out of this town for not being the protectors they were supposed to be but the witches didn't take their punishment very well if they summoned two Originals to my city," Marcel said leaving the room.

Tamsin sighed knowing that he was going to make sure that all the vampires knew that the wolf girl was under their protection. She looked over and saw the realization in their eyes and internally groaned because she knew they would try to demand answers to things she wasn't ready to face or answer.

"Look I stopped Sophie because I hate the bitch also part of my gifts so to speak is knowing things. I know that if Sophie had bound herself to Hayley it would have brought great darkness for everyone involved so I stopped it. I also know that there is a great evil coming, someone that supposedly even the hybrid is afraid of and if all of us do not come together we die so you three can decide," Tamsin warned walking out and away from their questioning gazes.

Marcel stood outside on the balcony overlooking the city, the city that was nearly destroyed because Mikael had been looking for his children. He didn't know if he could trust Klaus or his brother and he sure as hell didn't want to trust the wolf girl but he knew Tamsin as well as he knew himself. His queen never did something unless there was a good reason so he had to deal with this decision but that didn't mean he had to like it. Arms wrapped around him from behind and he closed his eyes breathing in Tamsin's scent letting it calm him down.

"I know you don't like it but I promise I had a good reason," she whispered.

"I know," Marcel said taking her hand in his.

"Though now that they know some of my story they are going to look at me different," Tamsin said with a sigh.

Marcel turned to face Tamsin and leaned against the railing pulling his girl against him. He ran a hand her left arm where some of the scars were and pulled it up to kiss his way up her arm pulling her in even closer to him as he went until he got to her neck. He pulled back and saw her closed eyes sighing as he realized that this was about her not wanting to be weak. Anybody who knew her knew that Tamsin was anything but weak and that she was beautiful but the girl herself didn't believe it though Marcel did everything in his power to make sure she knew.

"I know Klaus won't judge or treat you any different. Hell he may even want to throw you a party," Marcel laughed.

"I'm sure he will," Tamsin said not believing a word, "Look I can feel something Marcel. It's dark, it's evil and it's coming for this city. If it's to be stopped we need the Originals. It scares me Marcel I haven't felt anything this evil since Victor."

Tamsin's admission not only worried Marcel in many ways but he also knew that she was right. Victor had been an evil son of bitch and Marcel had almost died taking him down so if whatever was coming was just as bad if not worse he knew having Klaus on his side would help him in the long run. Marcel wasn't necessarily afraid for himself though, he was afraid for Tamsin because never once in the ten years Victor had her or the six she had been with him had she broken and he was afraid that if this evil was as bad as Victor and it targeted her that Tamsin might just break completely. Little did he know how wrong he was.

~Marshall Sisters~

The next day Tamsin had woke up from one of her few good nights of sleep with a plan to bond with the wolf, Hayley. Marcel had moved the Originals and Hayley in last night with a warning that the wolf was protected. Tamsin knew though that the inner circle like Diego and Thierry were having a hard time with the wolf girl because of what happened with her so the blond needed a plan to make them accept it more easily. She walked down wearing her light blue skinny jeans, high knee boots, a black v-neck and Marcel's leather jacket to see Hayley standing back against the wall like she didn't know what to do with herself while Marcel, Elijah, and Klaus sat at the table drinking.

"Come on Hayley," Tamsin ordered and was surprised that the wolf followed without question.

"You are taking someone right," Marcel asked.

"Marcel," Tamsin said crossing her arms.

"Tamsin," Marcel said back with a look and she saw that the two Original vampires were amused.

"I'll take Thierry at least he's reasonable," Tamsin started walking to find the man with Hayley following.

"Am I ever going to get my jacket back?" Marcel called out.

"Sure in a million years when pigs fly," Tamsin yelled out as she turned the corner.

Tamsin heard Hayley's laugh and looked back to see her smiling. She saw Thierry and nodded her head at him signalling him to follow. Tamsin already had her money and the credit cards as well as a destination in mind. When she told Thierry where they were going she got a raised eyebrow but she ignored it as she continued to walk to the church. There was one very special and important person who could help determine Hayley's intentions. The witch wasn't as powerful as Tamsin but she came close and it was someone she trusted to back her up. It was time for Davina Claire to come out and play.


	4. Chapter 4

**Four**

Tamsin entered the church and looked around for Father Kieren only to find him absent so instead she sent a look at Thierry and left him sitting downstairs while she led Hayley up to the attic. The blonde opened the door to the attic and saw paintings and a bed as she stepped inside. Hayley followed reluctantly behind her and Tamsin could understand her hesitation since she didn't know what was going on. A young girl stepped out in a white dress with dark hair hanging in waves down to the middle of her back and blue eyes. Tamsin smiled at the girl who smiled right back though she reserved a cold look for Hayley.

"You brought a wolf," the girl said.

"I need you to make sure she's trustworthy," Tamsin said crossing her arms.

"You're more powerful than I am Tamsin you could easily do that," the girl said stepping closer.

"I need you to make sure because when it comes to wolves I don't trust myself Davina," Tamsin said.

The two girls stood at a stand still for a few minutes looking at each other. Hayley was curious and confused but she didn't say anything because she knew that Tamsin had a right to not trust wolves especially after what had been done to her. While Hayley was thinking Tamsin and Davina were remembering the day that she had been rescued, that they had both been rescued, a day that they would never forget.

_A ten year old Davina ran through the woods away from the wolves and towards Tamsin. She had been able to warn Marcel now all she needed to do was hold on until he got here but she didn't know if Tamsin could hold on especially with the fact that her foster father was a warlock. She came upon the cabin and threw the door open yelling at what she saw and stopping Victor from hurting Tamsin anymore. Davina gulped afraid when he turned towards her and started moving._

"_I've had enough of you," he growled out and he muttered a spell under his breath making Davina scream as her head felt like it was going to explode. _

"_No," Tamsin yelled and the pain stopped._

_Davina watched as Tamsin's eyes changed to a purple color and Victor fell to the ground and every bone in his body broke. She wanted to feel bad for him but he was evil so he didn't deserve that honor. Tamsin had just broken his neck when Davina saw the woman, the wolf come up behind her and she tried to scream to warn the blonde but it was too late because someone else had come to the rescue. Marcel must have come from the back of the house because he snapped the wolf's neck from behind and then grabbed Tamsin right as she fell. _

"Let's find out if your right Momz," Davina said coming towards Hayley.

Tamsin wanted to reassure the wolf but she couldn't because if there was even a hint of the fact that she would betray them all then that meant she couldn't be trusted. The blonde watched as Davina placed her hands on Hayley's head and had to admit that at least the wolf didn't run away like a coward. Tamsin just hoped that Davina would find and feel the same things she did because otherwise the girl would be banished.

~The Lost Girl~

Marcel stood looking over the whole of the compound when he heard Elijah and Klaus come up to join him on either side. He knew that he would have to split New Orleans with them and while he wasn't okay with that he also knew it was for the best to avoid a war and join up with them to take down the impending evil that was coming. Marcel also knew they had questions about Tamsin but he wasn't going to reveal her secrets not for anyone no matter who they were.

"That girl is powerful and she's a survivor," Klaus said.

Marcel went to make a snide comment but stopped because he saw the look on his sire's face. Klaus truly admired Tamsin and it seemed he respected her which was not as surprising as it should be because Klaus had found Marcel being whipped and saved him because he had fought back.

"She's that and so much more," Marcel stated instead proud of all Tamsin had overcome.

"You love her," Elijah said, "that could be dangerous."

"I know and I don't care. I watched her as she overcame ten years of torture and even though she still has nightmares she isn't the same girl that I found that day six years ago. She earned the respect of my inner circle and she's helped me enough. Tamsin isn't some girl and she never will be," Marcel told them.

"Tamsin told us of a darkness coming that would need all of us to team up. Are her visions usually right?" Klaus asked.

"They aren't visions they're feelings. The last time Tamsin had felt this way about anything it was pertaining to her foster father and her foster mother so if she says that whatever coming requires us ruling this city together and working together then I trust her," Marcel looking directly at Klaus.

"Well I do believe you have a hybrid at your disposal," Klaus stated with a smirk.

Marcel didn't fully trust Klaus not yet but Tamsin had warned him that stopping what was coming meant working with the hybrid in every way that counted. He not only loved Tamsin but he also trusted her judgment so he was begrudgingly going to rule the city with Klaus and pray that whatever was coming would leave Tamsin the hell alone because she had already been through enough to last two lifetimes. Little did Marcel know but that was exactly who they were coming for and with plans to destroy her piece by piece.


	5. Chapter 5

**Five**

Tamsin let the water run over her in a soothing manner. Davina had deemed Hayley trustworthy and after spending the day shopping Tamsin had come back to the home to find Marcel out with the Originals. She was tired and in need of a shower so she left Hayley in her room. Tamsin heard the shower door open and looked back to see Marcel who just smiled at her. She gasped when he pulled her against him and started kissing her neck. Tamsin turned to face him and he ran his hands softly over her body until he reached her bottom and then Marcel picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and tried to catch her breath as her lover kissed his way across her neck knowing it was what made her lose control.

"Mine," Marcel said against her neck.

"Yours," Tamsin agreed.

The blonde groaned when her lover entered her and then bit into her neck at the same time. Marcel set a slow pace and it drove Tamsin crazy but every time she tried to get him to go faster he growled and tightened his grip. Marcel wrapped his arm around Tamsin's waist and used his left hand to pinch her clit and that sensation combined with the slow steady pace and him drinking her blood caused Tamsin to lose it. Marcel pulled away from her neck and moved to her earlobe. He then caused a whimper to escape from Tamsin's lips when he set a rough and fast pace and bit her earlobe. Tamsin wanted to say something but everything felt so good and she came once again for the second time her nails digging into Marcel's back causing the vampire to come as well.

Twenty minutes later and the two lovers were cleaned off and lying in bed. Tamsin had put on a pair of shorts and one of Marcel's t-shirts while the vampire just wore his boxers. It was too hot to use blankets but Tamsin liked to have something so she used a very light weight sheet to curl under and snuggled against Marcel's chest. Marcel loved this more than he loved the sex with Tamsin. The sex was amazing but the moments when it was just the two of them and Tamsin was so open and vulnerable were the best and it showed how far they had come from where they were. He looked at the red wall remembering the week after her rescue when Tamsin had finally woken up from her medical coma and came back to the compound with him though that had more to do with Davina.

_Marcel watched the girl, Tamsin as she walked through the compound with Davina. Neither of them had much of anything and he knew he would need to change that but right now he wanted to observe. He had seen the power Tamsin had when he went there to rescue her but he also saw the monster she had to live with and had to admire that she didn't turn out to be a raging psychopath. It was daytime to only the nightwalkers were up and walking around but Marcel could see that Tamsin was protective of Davina and kept pushing the child back behind her whenever she saw a potential threat. The blond narrowed her eyes at him and straightened her back defensive. _

"_I hope you guys like it. I can get you anything you need," Marcel said then asked, "Do you guys like to do anything."_

"_Draw," Davina answered._

"_What do I have to do in return?" Tamsin asked her face a mask but her eyes full of emotion._

"_I don't want anything," Marcel stated knowing that cracking her shell was going to be hard. _

"_Everybody always wants something but I guess I will just have to wait to figure it out. Until then I want books. I like to read," Tamsin said turning her eyes away from Marcel. _

_Marcel sighed and wanted to make the pain go away for both of them but he knew that it took more than that to make things better. He figured that taking care of the witches and the wolves would be a good start to Tamsin trusting him. The problem was that he wanted to make her smile, have her trust again but it took more than pleasantries and gifts to do that so for now he would just leave it be. _

"What are you thinking about?" Tamsin asked sleepy.

"How far we've come, you've come from where you started," Marcel answered setting his head on top of Tamsin's and closing his eyes.

Tamsin linked their hands together and Marcel knew that it was in agreement as well as a way of telling him that she loved him. She still had issues and nightmares that plagued her mind but the love Marcel showed her helped her in the long run and she knew that she would always be loved and that the vampire would do anything to protect her.

~The Lost Girl~

Elijah stood on the balcony overlooking the city and contemplated the girl, Tamsin. When he first met her he knew that she was powerful he could sense it but there was something else there as well that he still cannot put his finger on. Her eyes were the same color as Niklaus's but her facial features were a combination of all his siblings and there was this pull that he felt towards her like he needed to protect her. He looked over and saw Klaus come out to join him a drink in hand. Elijah knew that his little brother admired the young woman for all that she had survived so he was no threat to her as of right now at least.

"There is something about that girl brother," Elijah said.

"I know Elijah almost like she's connected to us but we can't figure out how," Klaus said.

"We must figure out who she is," Elijah ordered.

Klaus normally would have argued with being ordered but Elijah was right in this. When he had first met Tamsin he felt a pull to her and learning that she survived a monster worse than him made him admire her. The problem was that Klaus didn't like not having answers so not knowing who Tamsin was or how she's connected to him was bothering him greatly. He would figure it out no matter what he had to do. Klaus just never realized that the answer was more difficult than he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Six**

Tamsin walked down the stairs in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a black tank top with a white long sleeved button down shirt over it. Her blonde hair was braided to the side and she wore grey ankle boots. Today was the anniversary of her rescue and instead of wallowing in it she was going to see Cami as well as Davina and have a girl's day. She sat down at the long table and rolled her eyes when Thiery put a plate of pancakes in front of her as well as orange juice.

"Thierry how many times have I told you that I can get my own food," Tamsin said to him as Elijah, Klaus and Hayley walked in.

"Those pancakes look good," Hayley said sitting down and glaring at Klaus when he growled.

"You heard the girl Thierry get her some pancakes," Tamsin ordered and Thierry rolled his eyes but complied knowing Tamsin would have his head if he didn't.

"He looked like he didn't want to but he did it anyway," Hayley commented looking at her in confusion.

"Thierry was one of my first friends here and we've saved each other's lives countless times. He became the big brother I never had and we respect each other. The problem is that he remembers what your family, what wolves did to me so it isn't that he doesn't like you and such it's that he's being a protective dumbass," Tamsin explained.

"I heard that," Thierry called as he walked in with another plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

"You were meant to you overprotective dumbass," Tamsin said partly joking.

"Look wolf if you prove to us that you won't harm Tamsin the vampires will give you leeway as well as respect but we have seen what your kind did to our queen and so we are not going to be welcoming because we will always remember," Thierry explained.

Watching the vampire walk away without another word Tamsin could sense that Hayley was contemplating his words and actually taking them to heart. It also showed that Thierry would not harm the pregnant girl but he would also protect Tamsin with his life. Elijah admired that these vampires, even the nightwalkers, held such respect for Tamsin and he also admired that the girl was being kind to Hayley despite what the wolves did to her. Klaus on the otherhand was slightly jealous but he was also intrigued with the girl, not that he wanted to sleep with her but merely he wanted to know more.

"I'm going to spend the day with Davina and my friend Cami do you want to come Hayley?" Tamsin asked after taking a bite of pancake.

"Umm," Hayley hesitated wanting to but not wanting Klaus' wraith.

"Oh go ahead wolf," Klaus said rolling his eyes.

"My name is Hayley you jackass," Hayley growled out annoyed.

"I like you," Tamsin said laughing as she continued to eat her pancakes.

Looking at the two brother's Tamsin could tell that there was a tension between them. She guessed that living for a thousand years caused that plus there were the stories of how Klaus daggered his siblings and carried them in coffins so that had to put a strain on any type of relationship. Elijah seemed the most welcoming but at the same time there was an air of danger around him, not like with Victor, but more of a warning not to mess with him or his family. Klaus on the otherhand was a loose cannon and one to watch because she refused to let him ruin the city no matter what.

~The Lost Girl~

Cami hurried to finish her hair as she waited for Tamsin to arrive with Davina. Cami knew the whole story about vampires, werewolves, witches and most of all Tamsin. She had met the girl through her uncle who was helping Tamsin overcome the hell she went through. Being a psychology major Cami was intrigued but not in a bad way more of a curious but kind way. She opened the door when a knock sounded and smiled slightly surprised that there was another woman there. She saw Davina's hesitance around the girl and knew that she was something supernatural.

"What is she?" Cami asked trying not to sound rude.

"She's a pregnant werewolf the witches tried to use as leverage and I saved her," Tamsin said with a smirk.

Cami raised her eyebrow in question as she took that in. The witches hadn't liked the way they were punished because unlike the wolves, who realized they were wrong, they thought they were always right. She knew that interfering with what the witches had planned had put a target on Tamsin's back and she sighed because she was now worried for her friend. War was coming she could feel it and she silently swore to stand beside her friend no matter what.

~The Lost Girl~

Two men stood on the Other Side plotting for destruction. The girl was the key to everything and if they could not only break her but kill her then it would make it that much easier to destroy the hybrid. Mikael didn't care what he had to do he wanted Klaus dead and after learning about the girl he wanted her dead as well but Victor had plans. he wanted to make the death for the girl slow and painful. Mikael didn't see the logic in that sense that would just give her or others the uphand to try to destroy them.

"The girl doesn't know who she even is," Victor said with a smirk.

"No one told her?" Mikael asked intrigued.

"No and I have a feeling if we were to tell her it might just make it that much easier to destroy her," Victor said smirking with the want to slaughter the bitch.

Unbeknownst to them a figure listened in and was planning to stop the two men. Kol smirked but not because he agreed with the plan it was more because he had a way to come back to life and he could use this to to finally get rid of his parents. He quite liked being a vampire and that Gilbert boy should not have been able to kill him but at least Klaus had mourned even if he didn't exact revenge. Elijah and Rebekah on the otherhand didn't do shit and it was those two he would make pay. Besides he was intrigued by this Tamsin that many on the otherside talked about and he could give her answers to where she came from the problem was getting away from the Other Side after that everything else would fall into place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Seven**

Tamsin helped get everything ready for the party and was a little overwhelmed. She wasn't a big partier and was only doing this so that Klaus and Elijah could be introduced to some of the important people, politicians, and Cami, Davina, and Father Kieran were coming so she was nervous. She groaned closing her eyes as a headache started coming on and thought her head was going to implode from all the things she had to get done and a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump because she didn't hear anyone come up. She turned to come face to face with Elijah Mikaelson and held back a groan knowing he probably wanted something.

"Forgive me but you look like you could use a break," Elijah said kindly still trying to figure out the connection she had to the Mikaelson family and it was only going to get worse since Rebekah was on her way back in town.

"I just have a ton of things to do and not a lot of time," Tamsin said shrugging but that was only part of the truth. The other problem she had was that she was afraid once Rebekah came back into town Marcel would want to leave her and take up with the unscarred and more beautiful blonde vampire.

"Tamsin," Marcel's voice called out.

"Yes dear," Tamsin said with a smirk turning to face his chocolate eyes.

"There's been a request made for you to sing tonight," Marcel revealed.

"You have got to be shitting me," Tamsin groaned, "Who the hell made that request? Let me guess the mayor."

"Actually it was Kieran," Marcel told her.

"He is so dead. Cami can just deal with it," Tamsin said walking back up the stairs.

She now had to get ready because singing in front of people was not something you did on a whim because it was requested of you. Tamsin loved Kieran like a father because he didn't care that she was magical, he let her play with Cami and was there for her when she needed him to be. She was still pissed though because he knew about her insecurity of singing in front of people but she couldn't do anything about it now except deal with it.

~The Lost Girl~

Tamsin was wearing her strapless black lace dress with black high heels and her hair was curled falling to just below her shoulders. With the heels she was able to stand at almost the same height as Marcel but he could tell that she was nervous so he kept his arm wrapped around her. He laughed when she sent a glare Kieran's way once the priest showed up and once Cami found out she smacked her uncle on the arm and took her friend away not waiting to be introduced to Klaus & Elijah.

"You will be fine," Cami said, "Plus if anything you can just imagine Marcel naked."

"Oh that is so true and let me tell you amazing," Tamsin said with a smirk as she stood over the balcony with her friend.

"My uncle means well I think he did this so that you would gain confidence," Cami said knowing that to both her uncle and her Tamsin was family. Many were dressed like they were out at the bar instead of meeting with fancy people which helped to calm Tamsin's nerves slightly but only just so.

Suddenly a horrible feeling filled Tamsin and clenched the ledge as she tried to catch her breath. Cami knew that something was wrong with her friend and remembered that Tamsin sometimes got bad feelings. She went to yell for Marcel but apparently he sensed something was wrong because he ran upstairs with Klaus, Elijah and Kieran following behind him. Tamsin felt Marcel wrap his arms around and she fell into them as the darkness rose making her want to scream but she held back.

"Marcel we got a problem," Diego said but Tamsin looked over at him and saw the truth as well as the way he was looking at her in fear.

"I'm in the middle of something Diego," Marcel dismissed trying to concentrate on Tamsin.

"It's Victor his grave was dug up and his body is gone," Diego revealed.

Tamsin felt like she couldn't breath and she felt herself start to fall but Marcel tightened his grip and she fell into his chest hiding her face in his neck as she inhaled his scent. Once she smelled her lover she finally felt like she could breath but there was still tears streaming from her eyes soaking up his suit. She couldn't believe her worst nightmare was back, the only reason she had been able to defeat him last time was because he had attacked Davina and she snapped. She closed her blue eyes as evil filled the air and made a promise that tomorrow, she would start on a plan to take down Victor because she was not the same weak, scared little girl she had been all those years ago. Little did she know that help was coming soon enough.

~The Lost Girl~

Kol gasped awake hunger filling him for the first time since he had been killed. He looked over and saw a dark skinned witch who he knew from the Other Side standing there with a smirk on her face as she looked at the dead immortal Silas laying on the floor beside Kol. He knew that Qetsiyah had been betrayed by Silas so he didn't begrudge her that but he was confused about why she had agreed to help him in the first place. She looked at him and walked over to stand in front of him before looking him up and down.

"I hope you are ready to make sure that girl, Tamsin lives and defeats Victor as well as Mikael," Qetsiyah said crossing her arms.

"What is so special about this girl?" Kol asked curious.

"I'm going to tell you who she is but remember Kol Mikaelson I helped bring you back because you promised to keep her alive you break that promise I will end you," Qetsiyah promised needing the girl to live.

Kol narrowed his eyes because it was obvious that this witch cared about Tamsin and the fact she was willing to bring back an Original was proof enough. As he listened to the story about who she was his eyes grew huge in disbelief because this girl was more than just special. Tamsin was everything and she was the key which meant if she died everybody both human and supernatural was screwed. Tamsin's life just became the most important thing to Kol Mikaelson and he would protect it no matter what.


	8. Chapter 8

**Eight**

Tamsin woke up to the sun shining through the room and she felt an arm wrapped around her waist. She was laying on her side away from the window and Marcel was behind her pressed close keeping her safe. It amazed her still how safe she felt with Marcel and she loved him with everything she had which was why she needed to be strong. Tamsin knew that when Victor came for her he would see how much Marcel meant to her and he would try to use it against her. The thing was it would work and she knew that she needed to continue to train so that she could be as powerful as possible. She had a plan in her head but she couldn't tell Marcel because they needed allies and she had just the people in mind.

"Are you alright?" Marcel asked kissing her neck and tightening his hold around her waist.

"Yeah Marcel I am," she said with a sigh knowing that he didn't believe it and she didn't blame him. Victor had put her through hell, he was her worst nightmare come to life.

"No your not Tamsin," Marcel rolling her over so she was facing him.

Tamsin was trying to be strong and she saw that her lover was just concerned and she wanted to break apart at the seems but now wasn't the time. She gasped when Marcel turned them over so she was flat on her back with him hovering over her. He was only wearing boxers while she was only wearing panties and a tank top so when he did this it caused a reaction to both of them. Tamsin went to move her hands only to have Marcel take them and push them over her head so they were holding the headboard and she groaned when she saw the look. Tamsin knew that look and it did so many things to her including driving her crazy. He knew that she wasn't ready to talk but he also knew that she needed something and this was it.

"Don't move your hands unless I say so," Marcel ordered firmly but gently.

"Oh god," Tamsin cried feeling herself get wetter.

She hated the look on Marcel's face because that bastard knew what it did to her. Tamsin held back a scream when he ripped her panties, throwing them to the side, and then lightly ran a finger over her sex. It was teasing at first but then he pinched her clit and Tamsin let out a wanton moan. The moan soon turned into a passionate scream when he roughly pushed in two fingers setting a brutal pace. She loved it in every way and felt the herself getting close. Marcel must have known as well because he continued the pace hitting that spot in her each and every time until she whimpered out her release and black spots clouded her vision. Tamsin was so out of it that she gasped when her hands were moved and her tank top was pulled up, discarded elsewhere. This time her hands were left free but she knew it would still be rough, it was something they both needed.

"Hurry up," Tamsin begged as Marcel removed his boxers.

She saw Marcel growl as his face changed and he moved entering her roughly and then leaning over to hold her hostage. He buried his face in her neck smelling her blood as it called for him but he waited until both of them were close before he finally bit down drinking in the blood in like a gift. He pulled away licking the wound clean and then rolled them onto their side as sleep came over them once again. Marcel could afford to be late or sleep in as much as he wanted he just hoped that Tamsin would be able to face what was coming because he did not want to lose her.

~The Lost Girl~

Tamsin was nervous as she hiked through the woods of Mississippi and listened out for the wolves. She knew that when she came back later that Marcel would be upset with her but this needed to be done, she had to save the people she cared about no matter what. Tamsin heard footsteps behind her and turned surprised when she came face to face with Elijah.

"What are you doing?" Tamsin asked narrowing her eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing," Elijah said taking a step towards her, "I recall you saying the wolves helped hurt you yet here you are looking for them."

"I'm looking for them because I have to keep the people I care about safe from the witches and Victor no matter what. The wolves will help I know they will."

"Well regardless you should have backup," Elijah said waving a hand.

Tamsin would never admit it out loud but she was actually glad that Elijah had ended up following her because she did feel safer knowing that she had backup. She was still afraid slightly of these wolves, not Hayley because the girl hadn't been around when this happened, but these ones were directly responsible. She must have stopped, lost in memories of the past, because the next thing she knew Elijah had placed a hand on her back and was looking at her in concern. Tamsin hated this, she could feel the tears but she wanted to be strong and she was extremely grateful when instead of commenting he wrapped his arm around her waist in comfort and support then continued leading her forward. It was a good thing he did this because soon they came upon the wolves, in their human form, and Tamsin met the eyes of a man from her past and the blonde knew that had it not been for Elijah she would have broken down. Now though she had him by her side as she faced her past and helped saved those she cared about, no matter the cost.


	9. Chapter 9

**Nine**

Elijah had only followed the girl because he wanted to know more about her but he had not expected to find himself in the woods of Mississippi going after wolves that had been banished for hurting Tamsin. Said girl was currently holding onto his hand like her life depended on it and he saw the way that she still feared these wolves though they seemed to be bowing before her like they were afraid. Elijah was almost glad that these wolves were afraid especially after the way that they had hurt her and refused to help her escape but he also suspected that this Victor was a very powerful man that made people bow down to him.

"Tamsin," a wolf said only to have another one glare at him, probably the alpha.

"Has our punishment changed?" the alpha asked.

"That depends Jackson if you are willing to help me," Tamsin said holding her head up high and Elijah was amazed at the way that she could be so brave in the face of her dark past.

"Anything," he said softly.

"Victor's back and if I know him which I do he will not stop until everything has been destroyed. Help me save my city and the people I care about and I will shorten your banishment," Tamsin offered though she was still afraid of these wolves.

As soon as the wolves agreed to the offer Tamsin knew that it was only because they wanted to come back home and didn't care what they had to do to achieve this. She also knew that if they so much as tried to turn away from helping her she would end them because Tamsin Michaels was done with being a scared little girl. She left quickly not wanting to be around the wolves if she could help it and had Elijah's comforting presence to sooth her. She hated the way that Elijah made her feel, not in the sense that she was falling for him or anything, but he felt like family, like he was her protector and she hated it because it didn't make sense. Tamsin sighed knowing that war was coming and it would affect everyone she held dear to her.

~The Lost Girl~

Kol smirked at the face his older brother was making. Even as a hybrid it seemed someone could still be surprised. Unfortunately Klaus was not the one that he really wanted to torture right now, no that would be Elijah for choosing to care more about Katherine Pierce and the cure than the death of his own brother. Elijah was the worst out of them all because he made claims about being noble and caring about family but the minute that one of them was hurt he just stood by doing nothing. Klaus while a narcissistic bastard always made sure that if one of them was hurt or close to death someone paid for it though he failed to do that with the Gilbert siblings. At the same time though he at least continued to grieve for him.

"You look like someone at your canary," Kol said leaning back in the chair and ignored the glare that was thrown his way.

"A third Original how lovely," a voice said and Kol turned to see Marcel coming to stand beside Klaus with a contemplative look on his face but while Kol wanted to torture the boy he decided against it because there were more important things to worry about.

"I have come back to life for the sole purpose of helping the lovely Tamsin," Kol said throwing a smirking at the now glaring Marcel.

"Leave her out of this," Marcel warned wanting to protect his love.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible you see because it's all about her. The fact that the oldest witch in history, Qetsiyah made sure that I could come back to life to help her is saying something," Kol told them surprising them even more.

"What do you know?" Klaus asked intrigued.

"It seems dear brother that we have another little sister who is more powerful than we could even begin to imagine," Kol answered beginning his tale about the secret origins of Tamsin and Marcel knew that her life was about to be forever changed.

~The Lost Girl~

Tamsin smiled as she hugged Davina who was excited to go shopping. The girl's stuff had been moved into the compound but the older woman decided that both of them deserved to have some girl time though it seemed Elijah had decided to follow them around. She saw Davina's look on the way to her car but just rolled her eyes letting it be especially since Victor was back and war was coming to this city that would change everything, she could just feel it.

"I decided to let the Original be," Tamsin told Davina and saw the way she kept looking at him.

"He's handsome," Davina revealed even though he could probably hear them from his own car.

"Why Davina Claire are you smitten?" Tamsin asked jokingly.

Davina just huffed knowing that her friend, well more like her mother, was joking though she had to admit that Elijah was cute but not in the way that Tamsin was thinking. She thought he was attractive but she didn't really feel anything towards him but that. It was hard to explain and it confused her but Davina felt a connection to him in that she cared if he lived or died, like with Marcel and Tamsin, but she didn't feel like she could be in a relationship with him. The air was getting more dangerous and the young witch knew that soon war would come to the city in the form of Victor and she just hoped that her friends and family would be able to defeat it.


End file.
